


Dawn

by afterandalasia



Series: Femslash100100: Around the Clock [5]
Category: Cinderella (1950), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: 1920s, Community: femslash100100, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, New Orleans, Restaurants, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dawn greets them as they work together to ready themselves for their day.</p><p> </p><p>06:00 - Dawn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the femslash100100 [prompt table](http://femslash100100.livejournal.com/3727.html) "Around the Clock", specifically "06:00 - Dawn".

New Orleans still slept, warm and drowsy with summer, as they rolled up their sleeves together. The light slowly painted their restaurant - _their_ , the word so delicious - in gold and silver, and turned them to gilt as well as they opened up the windows and laid out the chairs.

One day, there would be more waiters and staff here. But for now, they were more than enough.

Cinderella was beautiful in the dress that Eudora made for her, all light and morning.The practical fabric still flurried around her, and when she spun she was a princess all the same.

Tiana caught her in the privacy before they opened the shutters, and kissed her sweet smiling lips

"Are you ready?" she breathed.

"Always."


End file.
